House of Anubis season four and a half: An Anubis summer
by Ilovehouseofanubis9
Summary: A fun summer: Mainly Peddie, Mickra, and Piper with Amfie at the beginning and Fabina at the end (Joyrome is occasionally mentioned) rated t for language and one graphic chapter
1. Intro to Anubis summer

Intro

All the Anubis house kids rent a beach house on a small beach In the jersey shore in America

(The starting date is June 6th 2014)

There will be fun and drama


	2. Plane ride

Chapter 1: the plane ride

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

I wait in the airport with Fabes and Fabian Junior for our plane to come. Finally our plane arrives. Fabian helps me get our 3 month old son into the plane.

Fabian's POV

I'm very exicited! I'm going to the beach with all our friends for 3 months. We get on the plane and fly to the beach.

Amber's POV

Yay yay yay! Me Alfie, our friends and our kids are all going to a beach in America and we are on the plane now!


	3. American driving

Chapter 2: Driving in America is so weird

I don't own iPhone, HOA, Lexus, Mercedes

Alfie's POV

After Amber and I get off the plane I program our beach house into my iPhone and we go to pick up the rental car. It is a Lexus RX 350. When I got in to drive the car I said WHAT THE FUCK, WHY IS THE DRIVERS SEAT ON THE LEFT. Amber said it was because they don't use the metric system in America and don't swear In front of the baby.

Eddie's POV

As Patricia, Hailey, Collin, and I get into the small Mercedes rental car Patricia is so confused about why the drovers died is on the left. I explain to her in America we don't use the metric.

Patricia's POV

Yay, finally I get to go and relax with my friends. After a very drama filled year I finally get to enjoy life and play with my adorable kids.


	4. Setting up at the beach house

Chapter 3: Arriving at the beach house

I don't own HOA, Pack-and-play,

Jerome's POV

As we get to the beach house I help get Johnson out of the car. We then go up into the massive 5-bedroom beach house and pick a room. We pick the first one. It has a king size bed and enough room for Johnson's Pack-and-Play.

Joy's POV

Jerome and I have picked out our room. Jerome and I are now setting up the pack and play for Johnson. As soon as everyone arrives we get to of out on the beach.

Mara's POV

Mick and I finally arrived. Yay! We pick out room #2 (next to Joy and Jerome) and begun to set up. I'm so excited.

Mick's POV

I'm so excited. I am helping Mara get the kids stuff set up. I love the beach. This is going to be a great summer!

Authors note

im really sorry these first four chapters were super boring...

the next ones will be rather interesting


	5. The first day

Chapter 4: June 8th 2014- first day

I don't own HOA, juicy, VB, Ralph Lauren, under armor

(Morning)

Nina's POV

I awake at 10am to the sound of Fabian Jr's crying. Fabian wakes up. We get hike ready for the beach. I put on a navy tankini and get ready to head out.

Fabian's POV

Nina woke me up at 10am. I'm excited for the beach. I throw on a swimsuit and get ready to go.

Amber's POV

I wake up earlyish and put on a pink bikini, a black see through hooded coverup, and Juicy couture heeled flip flops. I then get Chloe ready. I put her in a Vera Bradley swim set. She is cute as a button!

Alfie's POV

I wake up at 8:45am to see that Amber and Chloe are ready. I throw on my swim trunks and a plain t-shirt and we go down to make some breakfast and wait for everyone else.

Patricia's POV

I wake up at 9am and then wake up Eddie. I told him to get Collin ready and I'll get Hailey ready. First I throw on a black tankini and a black sundress over it with matching black sandals. I dress Hailey in a green Ralph Lauren baby swimsuit.

Eddie's POV

Trixie wakes me up at 9am and tells me to get ready and out Collin in a swimsuit. I throw on a swimsuit and an under armor t-shirt. I put Collin in a navy Ralph Lauren swimsuit. We then go town to wait for the others for breakfast.

Joy's POV

I wake up at 8:30 and so does Jerome. I quickly throw on a blue bikini with a strapless gray sundress over it. I put Johnson in his swimsuit.

Jerome's POV

I wake up at 8:30. I'm so excited to start our beach vacation. I help Joy get Johnson ready and then we head down to breakfast.

Mara's POV

At 5am Mick and I awake to sound of Sophie's crying. I did not fall asleep again after that. Later in the morning we all got ready to go to the beach.

Everyone then eats breakfast and enjoys their first day at the beach


	6. That Amfie moment:)

June 11th,2014: Amfie morning of smiles

I don't own HOA, Vera Bradley, Christian leboutin

Alfie's POV

I wake up at around 8am to see that Chloe is awake too, perfect I think. Before I dress Chloe I put a note on Amber's nightstand saying come outside. I put Chloe in a white and pink Vera Bradley sundress Amber bought her. I then go outside and begin to write in the sand.

Amber's POV

I wake to see that Alfie and Chloe are gone. I then notice a note on my nightstand that says come outside. I throw on a UK flag print romper and my Christian leboutin red heels. (A/N I know that sounds really snobby, but as we all know Amber is CRAZY for expensive fashion). I then quickly run the curling iron through my hair, do my makeup, and run down the steps. I open the door and in the sand "Will you Marry Me?" Is written in the sand. I begun to cry tears of Joy as I scream YES YES YES YES! (I think I woke everyone up). Alfie then hands me a gold ring with a giant diamond in it. I cry and kiss him for a while.


	7. A romantic night

June 21st, 2014- June 22nd,2014: A romantic night

I don't own HOA

(This chapter is slightly graphic and uses inappropriate language)

June 21st

Mara's POV

Luckily, Nina, Fabian, Joy, and Jerome are watching the kids tonight so the rest of us can get some alone time. Mick and I are going to have a romantic night. He enters the room and locks the door. We immediately begin to kiss. He rips off my dress and I rip off his clothes. I remove his boxers as he removes my lingerie. We have perfect sex. It is now midnight and we shower together and then got to bed. It was a wild night

The next day

I wake up long after Mick and I feel like total shit. I realize I forgot to take birth control after we had sex. I text Patricia and tell her.

June 21st

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I will go crazy tonight. He locks the door and we got naked. We had sex. We had sex for all hours of the night. I the realized we'd had sex completely unprotected. Shit, I'm probably pregnant.

June 22nd

I then get a text from Mara saying will u take me to the drugstore and lie to say we're going to lunch

Yes, I reply I need tests too...


	8. Bitterly beautiful

June 23rd-June 24th 2014: bitterly beautiful

I don't own HOA

Patricia's POV

When I woke up today I told Eddie, Mara and I were going out to lunch. I picked her up In my rental car and we drove to the drugstore. Mara and I each bought a pack. I said we should use the drugstore restroom. I went first (there was only one stall). I waited and all 5 I took were positive.

Mara's POV

It was now my turn to see if I was pregnant.

I waited patiently for five minutes for all five tests. They were all positive. I told Patricia and I cried and she did too.

After Patricia and I cried, we fixed our makeup and drove back to the beach house. We threw on bikinis and relaxed.

June 24th, 2014

Mara's POV

I decide I will tell Mick today about my pregnancy. When we wake up, get dresses, and dress the kids I say there is something I need to tell you. Since thekids are already out on the beach with Nina and Amber, I take him into our room. I just say it, I'm pregnant. To my surprise, Mick smiles and doesn't seem too unhappy.

Mick's POV

I guess the fact that Mara is having this baby is my fault and I tell her I love you and this new baby. I guess that yes, I'm almost 19 and will have four children, but that's ok.

Patricia's POV

I run into our room and grab Eddie on my way as soon as Hailey and Colin are out on the beach. I just say "Eddie, I'm pregnant". He seems okay with it. It's sort of sad, I just turned 19 and I'll have 3 kids by the time I'm 20, but I have no regrets.

Eddie's POV

I know it's my fault Patricia is having our next baby. It's okay I say to myself. I literally just turned nineteen in May, but I guess it's all alright. I tell Patricia I love her and it was my fault.


	9. The dreaded day of telling is not so bad

July 1st, 2014: the dreaded day, may not be as dreadful as we think

3rd person POV

Mickra and Peddie went downstairs to tell everyone that both of them were pregnant. Everyone was sitting on one the couches outside. On the first one was Nina and Fabian. Nina was holding her 3.5 month old son. On the second one was Amber and Alfie. Amber held her 1.5 month old daughter Chloe so delicately. On the third couch was Joy and Jerome. Jerome held Their nearly 7 month old son, Johnson. Patricia was holding her daughter, Hailey and Eddie was holding Colin. They were both exactly 1 month old. Mara holding her 2 month old daughters, Gracie was in her arms and Sophie was in a baby carrier. Mick was holding Marino. (A/N I just described this so you would know how old the babies are now) When Peddie and Mickra saw how happy everyone was with their kids it made them smile.

Mara then said "Me, Mick, Patricia, and Eddie all have an announcement.

Mara's POV

I said it trembling in front of my friends, I'm pregnant again. They all smiled and said congratulations. I was shocked at their reaction.

Patricia's POV

I then said I was pregnant too. Everyone congratulated me.


	10. As if my summer couldn't be more stressf

July 14th 2014: As if my summer couldn't be any more stressful

I don't own HOA, Sam Eddelman , Vera Bradley

Patricia's POV

This morning is my first ultrasound. Eddie wakes me up. I throw on a flowy red crop top a royal blue skater skirt, and neutral colored Sam Eddelman flats. I dress up my kids in these really cute Vera Bradley onesies Amber got us when the babies were born. I throw my phone in the baby bag and Eddie drives us to the ultrasound place.

Eddie's POV

I help Patricia get Hailey and Colin out of the car. We go and check in to the doctor's office. While we wait, many people give us dirty looks, like eww they're like 20 and already have two kids. I just think that's rude. Finally at 10am, we are called back. They say they have to run some blood tests on Patricia.

Patricia's POV

The nurse takes me Eddie, and the kids to a small room and take my blood and say they'll be back in 20 minutes with the results. The nurse asks us a ton of questions while we wait

What is current age? 19

How old will be when the baby is born (if it is in 9 months) 19

How old are your children? 1 month old

Was this pregnancy on purpose? Not exactly. The questions went in and on like this for 20 whole minutes.

Then the doctor comes in the test results and says you are pregnant 3 and a half weeks to be exact. She then brings the ultrasound machine in to look at the baby. He says it looks like you're having twins again. I immediately begin to cry as we leave.

Eddie's POV

I tell Patricia it will be all alright. She doesn't believe but I said you did it one e and you can do it again.

Patricia's POV

As soon as I stop crying, I've fixed my makeup, and Eddie has calmed me down, I got a call from piper. She said "My boyfriend broke up with me, I'm having twin girls, and I was wondering If I could stay with you guys in America?" Patrcia replied "that's terrible, I'm having twins again, congratulations on your kids, and of course you can come to America. Piper said "Thanks so much I'll buy my tickets now, bye". I then explained to Eddie what had happened. We then told everyone Piper was coming.


	11. Piper's POV

July 17th: Piper

I don't own HOA, Mazda, iPhone 5S

Piper's POV

I wake up early on. July 17th to get my flight. I already told Patrica I'd arrive later today (beacause of the time difference she just went to bed and I just woke up Its 6am). I grab my bags, throw on a pair of maternity jeans and a white tank top, and white flats and catch a cab to the airport. I'm a little worried about flying because my due date is at the end of August. I get dropped off at the airport I go through security and grab breakfast at one of those overpriced airport stores. I wait for until 8am for my 8 hour flight to the us, even though it will only be 11am when I get there. At nine am the plane takes off and I sleep, play on my phone,,listen to music, and just be bored for a while. Finally at 11am US time, the plane lands. I grab my carry on bag and get off the plane. I wait for my luggage at the luggage pick up conveyor belt. I love those things. They're so cool. By 11:45am I have all my stuff and pick up a nice Mazda rental car. I type the address Into my new iPhone 5S and drive to the beach house. I finally get there at 1 pm and greet Patrcia and all her friends.


	12. A sigh of relief for Mickra

July 19th: A sigh of relief

I don't own HOA

Mara's POV

Today is my ultrasound appointment. Mick and I chosen not to take the kids. Piper and Joy are watching them while I'm at my appointment. I wake Mick up. I throw on a pair of short jean shorts a plain pink t-shirt, and pink flip-flop sandals and I throw my phone in my pocket.

Mick drives me to my ultrasound.

Mick's POV

When we wait at the ultrasound place people give us rude looks. Finally at 11am the call "Mara Campbell". The nurse leads us to a room and takes some of Mara's blood and says she'll be back in 20 minutes later.

Mara's POV

After the 20 minutes a kind doctor comes in and says you are exactly one month pregnant. She puts a cold gel on my stomach and looks at the screen of the machine. She says you are having one baby. What a sigh of relief, only one child this time. The doctor asks me if we are happy. I reply "Of course we are, last time I had triplets so what a sigh of relief!" She said and you're only 19. We thanked her and went to make another appointment. They said does August 12th work. I said sure.


	13. Chapter 13: A mini Author's Note

Mini Author's note

I know for most of this I've only focused on Piper, Peddie, and Mickra and a little A,fir at the beginning. Don't worry the next chapter is Fabina! I still have it finish writing the whole fanfic. I have to write 4-7 more chapters to finish writing the whole thing. Enjoy

Thanks for reading,

Ilovehouseofanubis9 ?


	14. Nina health scare, Amber suspicious

July 28th A shock for Fabina with suspicions from Amfie

Nina's POV

I woke up this morning and I feel like absolute shit. I tell Fabian that I need to go to a doctor. I throw on clothes and we ask Amber is she could watch Fabian Jr. and not tell anyone I'm going to the ER. Fabian is taking me to the ER. When we get there I am taking to a room and blood tested. About an hour alter a nurse comes in and says , you're 3 months pregnant. I was shocked, the last time Fabes and I had sex was the day before school was out.

Fabian's POV

Well, I'm so shocked. I can't beleive Nina is pregnant again. I'm. Overjoyed and confused. Luckily, both of our families support us.

Amber's POV

"I wonder why Nina had to go to the ER." I say to Alfie. He says Fabian told him she was having stomach pains. I say I bet you five bucks she's pregnant. Alfie said accepted.


	15. FABINA IS HOME:)!

July 29th Fabina's coming home

Nina's POV

I finally get to go home and see my little 5 month old baby boy and shower. I'm tired, but I don't have an ultrasound appointment next week to find out the sex. We will tell everyone in a few days. When we finally get home, I showed out on a cute black and white romper and black flats. And Fabian and I decide to tell Amber and Alfie.

Amber's POV

After asking If she was ok and stuff I asked her what was that about. She answered me Fabian and I are 3 months with another baby.


	16. Nina's first ultrasound

August 7th: Nina's first ultrasound

Nina's POV

It's 12pm and my ultrasound appointment. I have a bump now, so I'm wearing a long, flowy spaghetti strapped american flag stars print dress and my favorite shoes ever which are my white wedge sandals. (Amber got me into heels and now I really love them) they call us back and put the gel stuff on my stomach. They say I'm having one girl. I've picked out a beautiful name: Zooey Elizabeth-Sarah Martin-Rutter (Zooey Rutter for short)Fabian told me he loved that name.

Fabian's POV

Yay! We're having another child. I can't wait. When we go to the didn't desk to nor make another appointment I have explain that Nins and I got to a boarding school in Britain. We then tell everyone that were pregnant again.


	17. Twins again!

August 8th Patricia's 2nd ultrasound

Patricia's POV

I'm now around 1.5 months pregnant and I have slight bump. I throw on a baggy black t-shirt, jeans and black sandals to wear to my ultrasound. I curled my hair and grabbed Eddie so we can get on our way.

Eddie's POV

Finally we are called back for Patricia to get her ultrasound. They tell Patricia her exact due date should be March 15th. I'm excited and scared for twins again.


	18. Mara's 2nd ultrasound (and AN)

August 12th Mara's 2nd ultrasound

Mara's POV

Today I'm going in for another ultrasound as a checkup before we go back to England. Mick drives me there. At 11:30am I am called back. The doctor puts a chilly gel on my stomach and looks at the baby. She then says in 6 weeks you can find out thegender. The baby is growing healthy and good luck. She then says make your next appointment.

Mick's POV

After the doctor says make your next appointment I explain to her that we go to a boarding school in the Uk.

PS I know this chapter was boring the next one will be very interesting :),

Elizabeth (ilovehouseofanubis9)


	19. Julie and Brooklyn

August 15th: Piper's kids

I don't own HOA

Piper's POV

I wake up at 5am to see that there is water dripping down my leg. I run and wake up Patricia. We both throw on sundresses Nd she drives me to the hospital. I then have my children. Trixie calls everyone to make the birth certificates.

Name: Julie Mary Williamson

Parent(s): Piper Williamson

God parents: Eddie and Patricia Miller

Length: 18 inches

Weight: 5 lbs

Birthday: August 15th, 2014 5:30am

Name: Brooklyn Kathryn Willamson

Parent(s): Piper Willamson

God parents: Nina and Fabian Rutter

Length: 17.5 inches

Weight: 4.7 lbs

Birthday: August 15th, 2014 6:01am


	20. Packing up

August 20th: packing up

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

What a great summer I think as pack up everyone's stuff. I'm pregnant with a girl and I got to come home for nearly three months on a private beach with all my friends.

Fabian's POV

It is so bittersweet that summer is over. We're having another baby. I'm excited to go back to school, but I know there will be much drama and Sibuna this year.

Amber's POV

Summer was is fun and just Amazing for me and Alfie. I'm packing up all my clothes is my suitcase and I have to pack up Chloe's. School starts in six days:(

Joy's POV

Wow, it has been a perfect summer for me, no drama, just total relaxation (unlike last summer).


	21. Bye-Bye beach house

August 21st: say goodbye

I don't own HOA,Vera Bradley

Mara's POV

I had to wake up at 5am to get ready for our flight home. I awake mick and he throws some clothes on and gets Marino ready. I throw on a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. I put my daughters in matching Vera Bradley rompers.

Joy's POV

Jerome and I get up at 5am so we can make our flight. I put Johnson in Jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt and then I throw on jean shorts and a pink tee.

Nina's POV

At 5am Fabian and I woke up. I put on my maternity jeans and a flowy white shirt. Then Fabian got Fabian jr ready.

Patricia's POV

At 5am Eddie and I woke up. I put on a black romper and put Hailey in a green sun dress. Eddie got dressed and got Colin ready.

Pipers POV

I woke up at 5am and put my daughters in little Vera Bradley onesies Amber bought me. I throw on jean shorts and a plain t shirt.

Ambers POV

It's 5am and Alfie and I just woke up. I put on a summery romper and heels and put Chloe in a cute little punk airplane print sundress.

3rd person POV

Everyone arrives at the airport at 5:45am the flight takes of at 7am and arrive back in Britain at 9pm (England time Zone).

THE END


	22. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FINAL CHAPTER

Author's note (last chapter)

Hi guys I hope u enjoyed that season of both a relaxing and dramatic summer. I'm sorry it was not my best work. I'm working in season 5 which will include Poppy and Piper. There will be some drama revolved around poppy. Also Amfie wedding chapter of S5 should be up by the first week of July. I'm going to do daily updates for it (or try to anyway). They will start by next week.

Thanks so much,

Elizabeth (ilovehouseofanubis9)


End file.
